


Cavalcare

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta di Éowyn e Faramir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavalcare

Ti vidi osservare l’orizzonte con sguardo triste: la felicità per la fine dell’Oscuro Signore sembrava averti abbandonato, la gioia del popolo sembrava sfiorarti senza entrare dentro il tuo cuore.  
Ti osservai mentre ti chiudevi nella tua malinconia, fino a che non riuscii più a sopportare quella vista. Lentamente mi avvicinai a te e ti poggiai una mano sulla spalla.  
“Mia signora, state forse male?” ti chiesi. Tu scuotesti la testa, facendo danzare i tuoi lunghi capelli, ma non mi rispondesti.  
Con audacia ti presi la mano tra le mie. “Posso fare qualcosa per alleviare la vostra tristezza?”  
Tu eri una statua di marmo, eri dura come la tua spada, e di nuovo ti rifiutasti di parlarmi. Un dolore strano si fece strada in me: quello di essere rifiutato da te, di non essere riuscito a farmi amare come un tempo amasti Aragorn.  
Ti strinsi le dita, poi lasciai ricadere la mano, ma prima che potessi andarmene la tua voce mi fermò.  
“Voglio cavalcare, mio signore.”  
Mi voltai verso di te, stupito.  
“Vi sembrerà stupido - dicesti, guardandomi fisso negli occhi - Dovrei provare nostalgia per la mia città. Dovrei sentire la mancanza di mio fratello o piangere per mio zio… invece l’unica cosa che voglio, in questo momento, è cavalcare. Mi manca così tanto…”  
Non ti trovai stupida, sapevo quanto andare a cavallo significasse per te: eri prigioniera di queste Case come me, sarebbe stato l’unico modo per sentirti libera di nuovo.  
Ti sorrisi e non aggiunsi niente, mi limitai ad andarmene lasciandoti di nuovo sola. Bastò un mio ordine perché il tuo desiderio venisse subito esaudito: un’ora dopo, uno dei servi ti portò una giumenta, il mio dono d’amore per te. Avrei dovuto dartelo io, ma la mia timidezza me lo impedì: preferii restarmene nella mia stanza, mi avresti ringraziato il giorno dopo, se avessi voluto.

Invece sei venuta da me quella notte stessa, la nostra prima notte insieme. Sei entrata senza bussare, senza far rumore; nel mio dormiveglia ti avevo scambiato per uno spirito, avvolta com’eri nella tua camicia da notte bianca.  
“Dama Eowyn…” mormorai, incapace di muovermi.  
“Vi ringrazio per il vostro dono, Lord Faramir…” sussurrasti, avvicinandoti al letto “Mi avete fatto felice.”  
“Per me è stato un piacere…” dissi, tentando di alzarmi a sedere. La tua mano si posò decisa sulla mia spalla, spingendomi di nuovo giù: il mio stupore aumentò quando notai nei tuoi occhi una luce diversa, che non avevo mai visto. Per la prima volta mi apparisti come una donna volitiva e sensuale, per la prima volta volevo di più da te.  
“Lasciate che ricambi il vostro dono in qualche modo.”  
Mi sembrava un sogno, non potevo fare a meno di guardare il tuo corpo nudo quando ti togliesti la veste lasciandola cadere ai piedi del letto. In quel momento mi accorsi di quanto ti avevo desiderata: avevo passato le notti a sognarti così, ad immaginare la tua bellezza nascosta dai vestiti.  
“Non dovete, mia signora…” riuscii a mormorare, anche se sapevamo entrambi che era solo cortesia. I miei occhi non smettevano di saziarsi della tua pelle candida e la seguivano con desiderio mentre agilmente ti sedevi a cavalcioni del mio bacino.  
“Lasciate che sia io a cavalcare voi stanotte, mio signore…”

Non hai avuto bisogno di risposte, il mio corpo parlò per me. Infilasti le mani sotto la mia veste, aiutandomi a sfilarla; appoggiasti le tue mani sul mio petto caldo, seguendo con la punta delle dita le linee dei muscoli.  
Il primo gemito mi sfuggì dalle labbra quando ti chinasti in avanti per baciarmi la cicatrice lasciatami dalla freccia. Le mie mani quasi si mossero da sole, posandosi sui tuoi seni piccoli e sodi; stavolta toccò a te gemere, mentre le mie dita si divertivano a torturarti i capezzoli.  
Eri vergine, eppure mostravi una tale sicurezza che non sembrava la tua prima volta; forse perché mai avresti voluto farti vedere debole, nemmeno dal tuo uomo. Nemmeno dall’uomo che sarebbe diventato tuo marito.  
Baciasti il mio petto, scendendo sempre più giù fino a sfiorare la mia erezione con la punta delle labbra.  
“Eowyn…” gemetti quando la tua bocca calda si chiuse sul mio sesso. La tua lingua morbida mi fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena, la mia mano si posò sulla tua testa invitandoti ad andare avanti, a non fermarti. Erano anni che nessuna donna mi prendeva così: erano prostitute con le quali io e mio fratello trascorrevamo la notte al ritorno da una campagna militare. Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stata la donna che amavo, la mia futura sposa, a farmi godere in quel modo.  
Ben presto ti stancasti di quel gioco: volevi di più, volevi cavalcarmi sul serio. Ti tirasti su, portandoti di nuovo sui miei fianchi; i tuoi capelli mi solleticavano quando ti abbassasti per baciarmi sulle labbra.  
“Non vuoi stare sotto a nessuno…” mormorai con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Mai, dovresti saperlo” mi rispondesti dolce.  
Portai le mani sui tuoi fianchi per guidare i tuoi movimenti, anche se sapevo che era inutile: eri tu la cavallerizza esperta. Facesti scorrere il mio sesso dentro di te, gemendo di dolore quando perdesti la tua innocenza; fu solo un attimo, poi dalla bocca ti uscirono solo sospiri di piacere.  
Cominciasti a muoverti, tenendoti saldamente alle mie spalle, mentre io restavo incantato a fissarti: eri una visione che superava di gran lunga i miei sogni. Ti tenni stretta, aumentando le spinte del mio bacino; il tuo corpo era così esile sotto quei colpi che temevo di spezzarti, anche se conoscevo la tua forza. Osservai i tuoi seni sobbalzare a tempo con i gemiti, fino al grido liberatorio del tuo primo orgasmo. Ti seguii subito, venendo dentro di te, il corpo scosso dai brividi del piacere.  
Ti abbandonasti contro di me, con gli occhi chiusi, intrecciando le tue dita con le mie. Nessuno di noi due parlò, nessuno di noi due voleva rompere la magia di quel momento. Solo all’alba ti staccasti da me e ti alzasti per rivestirti; rimasi fermo a guardarti, aspettando una tua parola.  
“Grazie per la cavalcata, Faramir” sussurrasti dalla porta, le guance tinte di rosso: non sapevi cosa dire in quel momento, per me non eri mai stata più bella.  
“Grazie a te, Eowyn” ti risposi con un sorriso. Ti guardai andare via, il tuo odore ancora sulla mia pelle. Sapevo che saresti tornata da me e così fu.   
E da allora sei mia, amore.


End file.
